DP113: Hold the Phione!
is the 9th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot As they wait for the Contest, the heroes go sightseeing. Dawn spots a shop dealing in Phione souvenirs and she likes a Phione doll. They even see some Phione on television. The shopkeeper tells them before they go to the Contest, they should go Phione watching, to see the Phione personally. The shopkeeper mentions that some Contest champs have at least seen Phione once, tempting Dawn to go watch the Phione. Ash asks Dawn which Pokémon will she use at this Contest and she sends Buneary and Pachirisu, as they should be the ones for this Contest. She asks of them to go see Phione for good luck. Piplup is depressed, as he was not chosen, but Dawn tells him he will cheer for them, as they look up to him, so Piplup is appeased. Team Rocket is having profit from the tickets they sell. When they see the twerps, they cover their faces and give them the tickets, though they are not discovered. As they are to go, James and Meowth ask Jessie what if the Phione are not seen. Jessie has always a back-up plan, as they could just use Meowth to cosplay as Phione. So, Meowth prays that the Phione show up and his pleading is heard, as three Phione swim to the submarine. The people see them and are happy. Team Rocket recites their wishes, hoping they will be fulfilled. The Phione is unamused and just taunts them. As the Phione pass, one spots Buneary and likes her a lot. Jessie decided to get the Phione, due to its cuteness and as a good luck charm. Meowth thinks with a Phione in his hand, the boss would win everything he can get his fingers on. Though the heroes left, the Phione cannot get away from Buneary and lets his fellows go away, but gets captured by Team Rocket and gets dragged. Next morning, everyone has some training. When done, Ash decides to train for Snowpoint Gym. However, Dawn would like to buy Seals for the Poké Balls and drags Brock and Ash to the market, while Buneary drags Pikachu. Before they give him to the boss, Team Rocket decides to have a last look on Phione for good luck. When they let it go, the Phione plays in the fountain. Jessie goes to get him, but the Phione evades her and James, while using Supersonic on Meowth. Jessie is angry, so Phione cools her down by Ice Beam. James smashes the ice and Jessie goes to get Phione, but he disappeared. James suspects he must have used Acid Armor to disappear into water, as the hole is unplugged and the water is flushed. Phione comes into a kitchen, but when the woman screams in fear, he goes into another direction. Even Nurse joy's Chansey falls down by surprise, so Phione uses Acid Armor to go into another direction. He comes to a river and seeing Dawn's Buneary, goes after her. However, they go in a bus, and Phione gets chased by Team Rocket, though he uses Ice Beam to freeze them. Dawn is looking for Seals, though Ash and Brock are not amazed. Still, Dawn is done, making Ash pleased they can go training. Later, Dawn trains Pachirisu and Piplup. Suddenly, the Phione emerges from water and goes to Buneary. Piplup goes to him to know him, but gets frozen by Ice Beam. The problems are not over, as Team Rocket comes out from the submarine, wanting Phione. Phione steps back from them and when seeing Buneary behind Pikachu, he flips out and begins to yell. Meowth translates he wants to challenge Pikachu to a battle. Dawn thinks it is romantic and Brock that he has passion. However, Buneary separates them and Meowth tells them if Phione wants her, then she should have a battle with him and to leave Pikachu out of this. Phione is pleased to have it this way. Brock warns Ash this needs some consideration, though the battle begins. Buneary starts with Dizzy Punch and banishes Phione's illusions caused by Double Team. Phione uses Supersonic, though Buneary jumps and goes to bounce on Phione, but Phione got into the water and disappeared due to Acid Armor. Phione uses Supersonic, causing Buneary to be confused. She runs off and Piplup tries to stop her, but gets frozen by an Ice Beam. Buneary is no longer confused and uses Ice Beam against Phione's Ice Beam. Though they create an ice sculpture, Phione begins to be exhausted, allowing Buneary to bounce off and defeat Phione. Brock rushes to Phione and advises that he should not battle anymore. Phione goes to Buneary and Meowth translates that Phione said goodbye. However, Team Rocket goes after Phione, as they still need to get it. They get frozen by Phione's and Buneary's Ice Beam and get blasted off by Thunderbolt. Phione goes to water, looking lonely and depressed, so Buneary tells that they will be battling again, as Dawn is sure that she told him. Phione is very happy to hear this and goes to water with his fellows. Team Rocket is still frozen and float away. Debuts Pokémon Phione Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Wartortle *Music from Destiny Deoxys and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea is used as background music. *The dub title for this episode is a reference to the phrase "hold the phone". *This episode is the second episode when a genderless Pokémon falls in love with a main character's Pokémon. The first time was in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. *In the scene where the Chansey is washing her hands, the faucet comes down from a unit mounted on the wall. This is a water heater, and is a common way to provide hot water in Asian countries, rather than using a central hot water heater system. They usually run on electricity and only need to be turned on to get hot water for sinks and showers. Mistakes During the motto Jessie's "R" on the shirt is painted orange during her third line of the motto. Dub differences *While in the Japanese version Team Rocket used a variation of their motto, in the dub, the regular motto is used. **In the European Portuguese dub a variation of the Team Rocket's motto is used, reflecting the events of the episode. Gallery Piplup is appeased by the Dawn's idea DP113 2.jpg Team Rocket hide their faces DP113 3.jpg Phione taunts Team Rocket DP113 4.jpg The boss and the Phione in Meowth's fantasy DP113 5.jpg The gang trains DP113 6.jpg Jessie cannot find Phione DP113 7.jpg Ash and Brock are unamused to Dawn's shopping DP113 8.jpg Buneary separates Pikachu and Phione DP113 9.jpg Buneary and Phione use Ice Beam DP113 10.jpg Buneary defeats Phione }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita